Władcy ciemności
by Moooras
Summary: Scenariusz powinien przypaść do gustu szczególnie fanom sporów międzystudyjnych. Całość luźno nawiązuje do działalności SF Monastyr i Zielarni Lestera. Wszystko to czysta fikcja, nikt nikogo nie zabił. Jeśli ktoś chciałby to zrealizować, niech postara się, żeby każdą postać podkładał jej pierwowzór (np. Terles to Lester561).


Mroczny Klasztor: (SF Monastyr)

Sarum – Moooras

Stormdans – Sandstorm

Monacyn – Cynamon

Fad – Daf

Selon – Leons

Rekin - Niker

Udud - Dudu

Krematorium Terlesa: (Zielarnia Lestera)

Terles - Lester  
PGO - GPO

Apap - Papatvgmp

Nilbog - Goblin

Rommez – Zommer  
Ksyjaciem - MaciejSky  
Rinotahemt - TheMartino07

Inni:

Limo – milo3481

Narrator

Paladyn

Strażnik

Andre

Bromor

…

Narrator – Oto Mroczny Klasztor. Dom potężnego władcy ciemności Mrocznego Mistrza Stormdansa i jego wiernych sługusów. Kiedyś budzili strach i szacunek. Trzymali za jaja niemal cały kontynent. Czy jak to się mówi… Ale kilkanaście miesięcy temu Mroczny Mistrz Stormdans odkrył swoje nowe powołanie. Grę w Counter Strike'a. Mroczny Klasztor z czasem przestał wzbudzać strach i szacunek. Sytuację wykorzystały inne mroczne ugrupowania i przejęły inicjatywę. A członkowie Mrocznego Klasztoru stracili swoje zajęcia. Pewnego dnia postanowili to zmienić.

Mroczny Klasztor. Klasztornicy przychodzą do Saruma.

Fad – Mroczny Lordzie Sarumie. Od dawna niczego nie złupiliśmy, nikogo nie zastraszyliśmy. A w ogóle to od dawna nie zrobiliśmy niczego.

Selon – Mixotuc nie wytrzymał tego nicnierobienia i nas opuścił. A Udud z nudów zapadł w śpiączkę.

Rekin – Jesteśmy zakałą mrocznych bractw. Tylko w tym tygodniu słyszałem o nas 10 nowych dowcipów.

Monacyn – Musisz pomówić z Mrocznym Mistrzem Stormdansem. Tylko ty możesz przemówić mu do rozumu. Nikogo innego nie posłucha.

Sarum – Niech tak będzie.

Sarum schodzi do komnaty Stormdansa.

Sarum – O Mroczny Mistrzu Stormdansie. Twoje sługi czekają w gotowości na nowe rozkazy. Jaka jest twa wola?

Stormdans – Kurwa, nie zawracaj mi głowy! Muszę rozwalić tych antyterrorystów i podłożyć bombę!

Sarum – Jak sobie życzysz, Mroczny Mistrzu Stormdansie.

Sarum wraca do reszty.

Monacyn – I co powiedział?

Sarum – Mamy rozwalić straż miejską i podłożyć bombę w Khorinis.

Selon – Oh, jakież to ZŁE! Wreszcie przypomnimy światu o naszym istnieniu!

Fad – To się nazywa powrót z hukiem!

Sarum – Nie napalajcie się tak. Wpierw musimy opracować plan. Czyli jak zabijemy strażników i skąd weźmiemy bombę dość potężną, żeby zniszczyć całe miasto. No, może chociaż połowę. Fad, Monacyn i Rekin pójdą do miasta na rekonesans. Ustalicie ile mniej więcej stacjonuje tam straży, gdzie są, gdzie chodzą i takie tam pierdoły. Ty Selonie spróbujesz obudzić Ududa. Już dość tej jego drzemki. Ja spróbuję zorganizować bombę. Wszystko jasne?

Fad, Monacyn, Selon, Rekin – Tak jest!

Sarum – No to do roboty. Tylko postarajcie się nie wpaść w żadne tarapaty.

…

Selon idzie do śpiącego Ududa.

Selon – No dobra Udud, koniec drzemki. Wstawaj.

Selon – No wstawaj, nierobie jeden!

Selon – Hmmm…

Selon – Ej, Udud, pizza przyjechała! Chcesz gryza?

Selon – Łożeszty Beliarze przenajświętszy, toż to Scarlett Johanson! Bez koszuli!

Selon – Wciąż nic? To może tak… (zaczyna biegać wkoło i przewracać różne rzeczy) Aaaaaa, trzęsienie ziemi! Ratuj się kto może!

Selon – Chyba trzeba wytoczyć cięższe działa… Wiem! Puszczę ci Dżastina…! Chociaż nie. W końcu mam cię obudzić, a nie zabić...

…

Monacyn, Fad i Rekin dotarli do miasta.

Monacyn – Dobra, rozdzielimy się. Fad zrobi rozeznanie w górnym mieście. Rekin zostanie tutaj, w dolnym mieście.

Fad – A ty gdzie niby pójdziesz?

Monacyn – Jak to gdzie? Do portu oczywiście.

Rekin – Do tego portu, w którym jest jedyny burdel w mieście?

Monacyn – Że niby co kurde?! Skąd wam przyszło do głowy, że mogło mi coś takiego przyjść do głowy?! W porcie są statki. Trzeba się upewnić, że strażnicy nimi nie uciekną ani nie wezwą wsparcia.

Rozdzielają się.

Monacyn – No to do Czerwonej Latarni.

…

Rekin obserwuje strażnika miejskiego na placu świątynnym.

PGO – Patrzcie tylko kto przyszedł! Toż to pan Sardynka z „Mhrocznego" Klasztoru!

Rekin odwraca się i widzi PGO, Rommeza i Apapa.

Rekin – PGO, Rommez i Apap z Krematorium Terlesa… Jak niemiło was widzieć…

PGO – Dobrze, że cię spotkaliśmy, Sardynka. Właśnie wymyśliłem nowy dowcip. Posłuchaj. Co by się stało gdyby Stormdans znalazł się w kanałach miejskich? Umarłby z nadmiaru świeżego powietrza! Hahahahaha!

Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać, łącznie z Vatrasem i obywatelami. Tylko Rekin zachowuje spokój.

Rekin – Ależ śmieszne… Wiesz co, też właśnie wymyśliłem dowcip. Gdzie należy szukać byłych członków Krematorium Terlesa?

PGO – No gdzie?

Rekin – W kostnicy! (atakuje go)

Po chwili przybiega strażnik.

Strażnik – Spokój mi tutaj! Co się stało?

Rekin – Jestem Rekin z Mrocznego Klasztoru. Ten kutafon obraził moje bractwo. Domagam się krwi!

Strażnik – Oh, toż to Mroczny Lord PGO! Najmocniej przepraszam, nie poznałem pana. Co tutaj zaszło?

PGO – Ten tutaj pan Sardynka mnie zaatakował. Wiesz co z nim zrobić.

Strażnik – W takim razie pójdzie pan ze mną do aresztu.

Rekin – Co!? Jak śmiesz mi grozić nędzny robaku! Jestem Rekin z Mrocznego Klasztoru! Tego, które wkrótce zdominuje ten świat!

Strażnik – Do tego dochodzi jeszcze znieważanie funkcjonariusza na służbie. Po zsumowaniu zarzutów wyjdzie wyrok śmierci.

Rekin – Po moim cholernym trupie!

Apap używa na nim jakiegoś czaru. Rekin pada nieprzytomny.

Apap – To powinno ostudzić jego zapał. Możesz go teraz aresztować.

Strażnik – Wielkie dzięki za pomoc. Egzekucja powinna się odbyć jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

Apap – Wyczuwam, że coś się tu szykuje. Powinniśmy zawiadomić Mrocznego Mistrza Terlesa.

…

Fad pałęta się po górnym mieście.

Fad – Cholera, paladyni. Chyba zbyt długo nas tu nie było. Trzeba ich policzyć.

Fad skrada się do ratusza.

Paladyn – Przepraszam bardzo, co pan wyprawia?

Fad – Eee, tego… Podziwiam architekturę tego budynku.

Paladyn – Ah tak. W takim razie zna się pan na rzeczy, bo to naprawdę piękny budynek. Nie znam jego szczegółowej historii, ale robi teraz za nasze centrum dowodzenia.

Fad – A dużo was tam jest?

Paladyn - W środku zazwyczaj są nasz dowódca i pięciu innych ludzi, a w okolicy kręci się pięciu następnych. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze trzech niedaleko schodów i reszta zastępu na statku w porcie. A dlaczego pan pyta?

Fad – A tak z ciekawości. Wie pan co, pójdę już.

Paladyn – Do widzenia.

Fad – Muahahah, nawet nie będą wiedzieli co w nich uderzyło.

…

Górnicza Dolina

Sarum – Jest tylko jeden człowiek zdolny narobić takiego burdelu, żeby zatrzęsło całym globem. Mroczny Mistrz Limo. Po osiągnięciu statusu Władcy Ciemności nagle zniknął. Na szczęście przypadkiem wiem gdzie jest jego pustelnia.

Sarum – O Mroczny Mistrzu Limo. Daruj mi, że zakłócam twój spokój, ale znów jesteś nam potrzebny.

Limo – Kurwa, przestań wreszcie nazywać mnie mrocznym mistrzem. Mam dosyć tej głupiej zabawy. Mów mi po prostu Limo, dobra? Czego chcesz?

Sarum – Potrzebujemy potężnej bomby zdolnej zmieść miasto z powierzchni ziemi.

Limo – A po co wam potężna bomba zdolna zmieść miasto z powierzchni ziemi?

Sarum – Żeby zmieść miasto z powierzchni ziemi.

Limo – Serio? Tego się nie spodziewałem.

Sarum – Mógłbyś to zrobić?

Limo – Hmmm... No dobra... Ale to ostatnia przysługa, jaką ci wyświadczam.

Sarum – Kiedy zniszczymy miasto, zniszczymy też większość członków innych mrocznych ugrupowań. Twoja pomoc nie będzie nam więcej potrzebna.

Limo – Zbudowanie bomby zajmie mi kilka godzin. Wolisz zaczekać tutaj, czy się rozejrzeć?

Sarum – Zaczekam tutaj. Klasztornicy poradzą sobie beze mnie.

...

Krematorium Terlesa

Narrator – Krematorium Terlesa. Obecnie najpotężniejsze mroczne ugrupowanie. Przewodzi nim Mroczny Mistrz Terles. Człowiek tak zły, że sam Beliar kazał mu trzymać się z daleka od piekła, dzięki czemu jest praktycznie nieśmiertelny. Cały kontynent trzęsie przed nimi portkami. Z wyjątkiem członków Mrocznego Klasztoru, którzy zwyczajnie go nie doceniają. Wkrótce i oni mogą paść jego ofiarami.

PGO – O Mroczny Mistrzu Terlesie. Mam dla ciebie ciekawą informację.

Terles – Co tym razem?

PGO – Przed chwilą spotkaliśmy w mieście Rekina z Mrocznego Klasztoru. Ględził coś o tym, że zamierzają zdominować świat. Może to nic ważnego, ale pomyślałem, że lepiej cię o tym poinformować.

Terles – Czyżby Mroczny Klasztor wrócił do gry? Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Oni może mnie lekceważą, ale ja nie popełnię tego błędu. Trzeba uciąć węgorzowi łeb zanim zbliży się do jaskini.

PGO – Eee... Że co?

Terles – To znaczy, że żeby zmniejszyć ryzyko wystąpienia jakiegoś zdarzenia, należy zlikwidować elementy, które przyczyniają się do jego powstania.

PGO – A co to ma wspólnego z węgorzem?

Terles – Eh... Węgorz i jaskinia to metafora penisa i cipy. Żeby zapobiec narodzinom dziecka trzeba uciąć penisa zanim zbliży się do cipy. Bez penisa nie będzie stosunku, a bez stosunku nie będzie dziecka. Penis w tym przypadku to Mroczny Klasztor, a dziecko to podbój przez nich świata.

PGO – To w takim razie kto jest cipą?

Terles - ... Nie wiem...

PGO - ...

Terles - ...

PGO - ...

Terles – Dobra, walić to! Po prostu masz pozbyć się Klasztorników!

PGO – Tak jest!

Rommez i Apap rozmawiają w innym pomieszczeniu.

Rommez – Ty, Apap. O co chodziło Rekinowi z tą kostnicą?

Apap – Chyba chodziło mu o to, że każdy członek Krematorium zostanie przez nich zabity, przez co wylądują w kostnicy.

Rommez – To chyba lepiej by było jakby powiedział, że wylądujemy w krematorium. Pasowałoby do kontextu. No i to byłoby dosyć ironiczne.

Apap – Ty wiesz co, z tego mogłoby być dobre hasło reklamowe. „Dołącz do Krematorium, to skończysz w krematorium".

Rommez – To brzmi raczej jak groźba, niż zachęta.

Apap – Jeszcze nad tym pomyślę. PGO idzie.

Rommez – I co powiedział?

PGO – Zbierajcie się, mamy ważną misję. Mamy ostatecznie zniszczyć Mroczny Klasztor i jego członków.

Rommez – No nareszcie. Skrócimy ich cierpienia.

Apap – Rekin siedzi już w więzieniu. Pozostali na pewno spróbują go odbić. Możemy przyszykować na nich pułapkę.

PGO – Też prawda. Ale tak, czy inaczej musimy zebrać chłopaków. Przynajmniej tych, którzy nie wyjechali podbijać Myrtany. No, do roboty.

...

Monacyn budzi się nagi w wybiegu dla owiec.

Monacyn – Cholera, co się stało…?

Wspomnienie wizyty w burdelu.

Bromor – W czym mogę pomóc? Albo któraś z moich dziewczyn?

Monacyn – Chcę, żeby któraś z nich tak mnie ojebała, żeby nic mi nie zostało.

Koniec retrospekcji.

Monacyn – Cóż, trzeba staranniej dobierać życzenia...

Monacyn idzie do koszar.

Monacyn – Chciałbym zgłosić przestępstwo. W burdelu ukradziono moje ubranie i wszystko.

Andre – Fajnie, zgłoszenie przyjęte. A teraz wynocha.

Rekin – Cholera, wiedziałem, że pójdziesz do burdelu, fagasie jeden.

Monacyn – Rekin? Co ty do cholery robisz w więzieniu?!

Rekin – Goście z Krematorium Terlesa mnie tu wpakowali.

Monacyn – Ehh, co ja z tobą mam… Ile wynosi kaucja?

Rekin – Nie ma kaucji. Mam zostać stracony za pare dni.

Monacyn – O kurde! Znowu będzie nas o jednego mniej.

Rekin – Chyba, że mnie stąd jakoś wyciągniesz. Widzisz tamtego strażnika?

Monacyn – Nie martw się druhu, twoja ofiara nie pójdzie na marne. Powiadomię pozostałych Klasztorników i zapalimy świeczkę na twoją cześć. Albo lepiej, spalimy całe miasto. Żegnaj.

Rekin – Wracaj tu, kutasie! Ja jeszcze nie umarłem!

...

Górnicza Dolina. Limo robi bombę.

Limo – A co tam u Stormdansa?

Sarum – Po staremu. Wciąż siedzi w piwnicy i tłucze w CSa.

Limo – Wiesz, tak się zastanawiam. Czemu po prostu nie wyrzucicie go z tego klasztoru? Tylko was spowalnia i demotywuje.

Sarum – Chyba żartujesz. Stormdans założył ten klasztor. Może i ma swoje wady, ale to wciąż nasz przywódca i mój przyjaciel.

Limo – Wśród wilków panuje taki zwyczaj. Każdy wilk może wyzwać alfę na pojedynek. Jeśli wygra, sam zostaje alfą, a ten poprzedni zostaje wygnany, bo już się nie nadaje. A jeśli alfa jest dość silny, nikt nie śmie rzucić mu wyzwania, a wataha pozostaje stabilna.

Sarum – Przejdź do rzeczy.

Limo – Mówię tylko, że Stormdans już się nie nadaje do tego zawodu. Wypalił się, tak jak ja. Dla Klasztoru lepiej by było, gdyby oddał komuś władzę. Myślę, że ty byłbyś lepszym przywódcą od niego.

Sarum – Udam, że tego nie słyszałem.

Limo – W takim razie ja udam, że tego nie powiedziałem. No dobra, gotowe.

Sarum – Szybko ci poszło.

Limo – Większość składników miałem już dawno gotowych. A teraz słuchaj, żeby bomba wybuchła, wystarczy ją podpalić. Może to być pochodnia, albo czar kuli ognia. Wybuch powinien mieć jakiś kilometr średnicy. Tak więc nie dość, że miasto pójdzie w drzazgi, to jeszcze nic z niego nie zostanie.

Sarum – Świetnie. Dzięki wielkie.

Limo – Spoko. Nie żebym miał coś ciekawszego do roboty...

Sarum – To może się do nas przyłączysz? Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie.

Limo – Nie, dzięki. Wolę pozostać obserwatorem.

Sarum – W takim razie bywaj.

Sarum – Ciekawe czy Selonowi udało się już obudzić Ududa. Może do nich zadzwonię.

...

Selon – Ja się poddaję... Próbowałem wszystkiego. Nic nie jest w stanie go obudzić. To jest cholerny koniec...

Dzwoni telefon. Udud wstaje i odbiera.

Udud – Halo? ... No tak. ... A długo spałem? ... Serio? A ty gdzie jesteś? ... Dobra, czekamy, nara.

Udud – Sarum powiedział, że będzie z powrotem za jakąś godzinkę. A tak w ogóle to coś przegapiłem?

Selon – Ty... Ty ty ty ty się obudziłeś!

Udud – No tak. Przecież jak dzwoni telefon, to trzeba odebrać. Co w tym takiego dziwnego?

Selon zalicza glebę.

Udud – No świetnie, kto mi teraz powie co przegapiłem?

...

Klasztor. Klasztornicy już się zebrali. Po chwili dochodzi do nich Sarum.

Sarum – No dobra ludzie, meldować.

Selon – Udud się obudził.

Sarum – Świetnie, znowu jest nas o jednego więcej.

Monacyn – Rekin dał się pojmać.

Sarum – Kurde, znowu jest nas o jednego mniej.

Fad – Poza strażą miejską, w mieście są również paladyni. I to dosyć sporo. Na szczęście większość jest albo w górnym mieście, albo na statku.

Sarum – Świetnie, upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Udud – Czyli co, wszystko jest już przyszykowane? Robimy szturm na miasto?

Sarum – Dokładnie. I jeśli to możliwe, spróbujemy uratować Rekina. Albo zostawimy mu bombę, żeby sam ją zdetonował.

(pukanie)

Sarum – Kto tam?

PGO – A jak ci się kurde wydaje?

Sarum – Cholera, Krematorium Terlesa! Już tu są! Na pozycje bojowe! Nie oddamy im się żywcem!

Sarum wychodzi do PGO, a reszta ustawia się na dachach z włączonymi czarami.

Sarum – Zaraz, przyszedłeś tu sam? Czy ty jesteś debilem?

PGO – Nie, tylko posłańcem. Chciałem wam zameldować, że wasz plan podboju świata został odroczony. Możecie się rozejść.

Udud – Serio?

Sarum – Ja o tym zadecyduję! Dziś zniszczymy i Khorinis, i Krematorium! I nic na to nie poradzisz!

PGO – No cóż, nie zaszkodziło spróbować. Terles ma dla was dwie wiadomości. Po pierwsze...

Rzuca na podłogę głowę Rekina.

PGO – I nawet nie próbujcie mnie teraz atakować. Bo inaczej się teleportuję i nie poznacie tej drugiej wiadomości.

Sarum – W takim razie streszczaj się, bo mnie ręce świerzbią.

PGO – Ta wasza tak zwana bomba to podróba.

Sarum – Co?

PGO – A tak. Podmieniłem ci ją kiedy tutaj szedłeś. Nawet się nie zorientowałeś.

Sarum – Co ty pitolisz?! (wyciąga bombę) Przecież jest prawdziwa. No zobacz tylko.

Daje mu bombę.

PGO – No faktycznie, prawdziwa. Sorry, mój błąd. W takim razie to wszystko, na razie.

Teleportuje się.

Sarum – Dobra ludzie, szykujcie się do wymarszu. Dziś nastał dzień ostatecznej zagłady Khorinis. Podłożymy bombę i...

(cisza)

Sarum – Cholera, co ja zrobiłem! PGO! Ty skurwysynu!

Fad – No, to było cholernie błyskotliwe.

Selon – I co teraz?

Sarum – Jak to co? Zaatakujemy Khorinis! Znajdziemy bombę, zdetonujemy ją i się ulotnimy. Nic się nie zmieniło. Szykujcie się, ja pójdę po Stormdansa.

Komnata Stormdansa.

Sarum – O Mroczny Mistrzu Stormdansie. Wszystko zostało przygotowane. Czekamy na twój sygnał do ataku.

Stormdans – Wiesz co Sarumie. Kiedy się przekręcałem na drugi bok, niechcący wypiąłem kabel od komputera. Wtedy mój umysł zastygł w pustce. Zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tym wszystkim. Doznałem olśnienia.

Sarum – Czyżby jakiś nowy plan podboju świata?

Stormdans – Nie. Postanowiłem zamknąć Mroczny Klasztor.

Sarum – Genialne... Zaraz, co?!

Stormdans – Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Czasy Mrocznego Klasztoru minęły bezpowrotnie. Pora dorosnąć. Zbudować dom, zasadzić syna, spłodzić drzewo... Czy jakoś tak. Ta głupia zabawa już dawno straciła sens.

Sarum – Ale przecież...! Dziś miał być dzień naszego wielkiego powrotu! Wszystko przyszykowaliśmy! Nie możesz tego tak zaprzepaścić.

Stormdans – A w dupie mnie to interesuje. Możesz się ze mną nie zgadzać. Ide odesłać chłopaków do domów.

Sarum – Nie! Nie pozwolę ci na to!

Stormdans – Czyżby? W takim razie ty będziesz pierwszy. Mroczny Lordzie Sarumie. Niniejszym zwalniam cię ze służby w Mrocznym Klasztorze. Od dzisiaj jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem. Tyle, że bezrobotnym. A teraz zejdź mi z drogi!

Sarum – To niczego nie zmienia. Ja nigdy stąd nie odejdę.

Stormdans – W takim razie zostań. Ja idę odesłać chłopaków.

Stormdans mija Saruma. (Ewentualna retrospekcja jak Limo mówi „Wśród wilków panuje taki zwyczaj...") Sarum się odwraca i wbija miecz w Stormdansa.

Sarum – Stormdansie. Niniejszym odsyłam cię na emeryturę.

Sarum po chwili wychodzi do Klasztorników.

Sarum – Chłopaki. Mam złe wieści. Mroczny Mistrz Stormdans został zamordowany.

Monacyn – Co!? Jak to się stało!?

Sarum – Najwyraźniej ktoś się wkradł, kiedy wszyscy byliśmy na swoich misjach i go zabił.

Selon – Dziwne, niczego nie słyszałem...

Fad – To na pewno Krematorium Terlesa! Przestraszyli się, że przejmiemy władzę.

Sarum – Z pewnością tak było. Trudno, musimy poradzić sobie bez niego. Przejmuję przywództwo w Mrocznym Klasztorze. Od dzisiaj jestem Mroczny Mistrz Sarum.

Klasztornicy – Mroczny Mistrz Sarum!

Sarum – A moim Mrocznym Lordem mianuję Monacyna.

Monacyn – O tak! Precz ze Stormdansem! Niech żyje Sarum!

Sarum - ...

Monacyn – To znaczy Mroczny Mistrz Sarum!

Sarum – No i gitara.

...

Krematorium Terlesa. Przychodzi Nilbog.

Nilbog – Mroczny Mistrzu Terlesie. PGO przejął bombę i zaniósł głowę Rekina do Mrocznego Klasztoru.

Terles – Dlaczego to ty mnie o tym informujesz, a nie on?

Nilbog – Żeby nie było, że to on wszystko załatwia. Pozostali członkowie Krematorium też chcą mieć coś do powiedzenia.

Terles – To ma sens. No dobra, Klasztornicy na pewno zaatakują miasto. Trzeba ukryć przed nimi bombę. Daj ją tutaj, pod mój fotel. Będą musieli się przebić przez całe Krematorium, żeby ją dorwać.

Nilbog – A czy to nie byłoby zbyt... oczywiste? Umieścić bombę w najtrudniejszym do zdobycia miejscu? Przecież to pierwsze miejsce, które zaatakują.

Terles – Hmm, racja. W takim razie zanieś ją do miejskiej księgarni. Tam z całą pewnością nie będą szukać.

Nilbog – Genialne.

...

Klasztornicy wchodzą do Khorinis.

Sarum – Mieszkańcy Khorinis! Nastał dzień waszej ostatecznej zagłady! Od dzisiaj to Mroczny Klasztor sprawuje tu władzę! Wszystkich was pozabijamy albo sprzedamy w niewolę!

Mieszkańcy kompletnie go olewają i se gadają o pierdołach.

Sarum – Ehh, zero wczucia w klimat... Zabić ich.

Klasztornicy atakują mieszkańców, podpalają domy i ogólnie sieją zamęt. Po chwili przychodzi Apap.

Apap – Tak po prostu sobie wchodzicie jakbyście byli na swoim podwórku i miotacie czarami na prawo i lewo. Właśnie dlatego nikt was nie traktuje poważnie. I właśnie dlatego jesteście skazani na porażkę.

Sarum – I niby w pojedynkę chcesz nas pokonać?

Apap – Nie. Ale mogę wam trochę skomplikować inwazję.

Rzuca jakiś czar. Wszyscy obrywają z wyjątkiem Saruma, który zdążył sparować. Wszyscy Klasztornicy znikają.

Sarum – Cholera, coś ty im zrobił ścierwojebco?!

Apap – Rozrzuciłem ich po całym mieście. Ciebie miałem odesłać prosto do Terlesa. No ale skoro tak, będę musiał się tobą zająć osobiście.

Sarum – No to pokaż co tam masz, Apap!

...

Monacyn trafia do burdelu.

Monacyn – Zaraz, co się stało? Cholerny Apap, musiał nas teleportować.

PGO – Doszliśmy do wniosku, że prościej będzie jak was rozdzielimy.

Monacyn – PGO... (wyciąga broń)

PGO – Darujmy sobie te ckliwe przemówienia. Po prostu daj się grzecznie zabić.

Monacyn – (chowa broń) Ok.

PGO – Eee... Szczerze mówiąc tego się nie spodziewałem.

Monacyn zasadza mu kopa w jaja. PGO pada na glebę.

Monacyn – To się nazywa atak z zaskoczenia, łajzo!

Monacyn zabija PGO.

Monacyn – Dobra, teraz trzeba znaleźć pozostałych.

...

Fad trafia do koszar.

Fad – Zaraz, co się stało? Gdzie wcięło straż?

Nilbog – Kazałem im się schować. Jeszcze niechcący bym ich trafił.

Fad – Nilbog...

Nilbog – Obawiam się, że muszę cię zabić. To nic osobistego.

...

Selon trafia przed fontannę w górnym mieście.

Selon – Nosz kurde, rozdzielił nas. Znając życie, każdy z nas będzie się teraz musiał zmierzyć z jakimś członkiem Krematorium. Brzmi jak scenariusz jakiegoś kiepskiego anime.

Nagle od tyłu zabija go Rommez.

Rommez – „Powiedz mu coś miłego na do widzenia, a potem go zabij"... Te rozkazy czasami są po prostu bez sensu, po chui ich przed czymkolwiek ostrzegać?

...

Udud trafia na plac świątynny.

Udud – Cholerny Apap. Na szczęście mam dość blisko do placu targowego. Czekaj no, zaraz ci się dostanie.

Ksyjaciem – Wpierw musisz zmierzyć się ze mną.

Udud – Ksyjaciem...

Ksyjaciem – Układ jest prosty. Jeśli cię teraz nie zabiję, zrobi to zaraz Apap. Ale raczej cię zabiję. Krótko mówiąc masz przesrane.

Udud – Za długo spałem, żeby teraz po prostu dać się zabić!

...

Terles siedzi na swoim tronie.

Terles – No i...? Gdzie ten cholerny Sarum, powinien już tu być...

...

Wszyscy walczą. Pierwszy pada Ksyjaciem.

Ksyjaciem – Kurde, liczyłem na trochę większą rolę.

Udud – Skoro tak, możesz mi np. powiedzieć gdzie schowaliście bombę.

Ksyjaciem – A co mi tam. Jest za plantacją sałaty.

Udud – Dzięki stary.

Udud dobija Ksyjaciema.

Udud – Dobra Apap, teraz twoja kolej!

Udud dobiega do Saruma i Apapa.

Apap – Zaraz, nie mów, że pokonałeś Ksyjaciema.

Udud – Pokonałem Ksyjaciema.

Apap – Cholera, dwóch na jednego. Chyba muszę się wycofać.

Sarum – Czekaj!

Apap – Co?

Sarum – But ci się rozwiązał.

Apap – O serio? Dzięki.

Apap się schyla, a Sarum zasadza mu kopa i obala go na ziemię.

Apap – Kurde, że też dałem się tak oszukać.

Sarum – Gadaj co zrobiliście z bombą, to skrócę twoje cierpienia.

Apap – Nigdy jej nie dostaniecie. Jest pod fotelem Terlesa.

Udud – Zaraz, Ksyjaciem mówił, że jest za plantacją sałaty.

Apap – PGO powie, że jest pod fontanną, Rommez, że poza miastem, a Nilbog, że ją skonsumowaliśmy. Nigdy nie dowiecie się, że tak naprawdę schowaliśmy ją w księgarni.

Sarum – Trudno, poradzimy sobie bez tej wiedzy.

Udud – Cholera, jak ją teraz znajdziemy?

Apap – Nie znajdziecie. Nie macie szans, odejdźcie stąd.

Udud – Walczyłem tylko z Ksyjaciemem. Czemu tylko z nim? O ile dobrze pamiętam jest was ze 2 razy więcej niż nas.

Apap – Rinotahemt wziął część chłopaków i wyjechali na podbój Myrtany. Nawet jeśli teraz nas pokonacie, on tu wróci i nas pomści.

Sarum – Dobra, dosyć tego pitolenia, po prostu zdychaj.

Sarum dobija Apapa.

Sarum – Musimy znaleźć pozostałych. Potem ruszymy na Terlesa i wyciągniemy mu tę bombę z gardła jeśli będzie trzeba.

...

Nilbog pokonuje Fada.

Nilbog – Wiedziałem, że Klasztornicy są już nic nie warci.

Fad – Za to ja mam większego Beliara od ciebie.

Nilbog – Co? Jak śmiesz! Z przyjemnością cię zabiję!

Nagle zabija go Monacyn.

Monacyn – Fad, stary, nic ci nie jest?

Fad – Ucierpiała tylko moja duma. Dzięki za pomoc. Szkoda tylko, że go zabiłeś. Mogliśmy z niego wyciągnąć gdzie schowali bombę.

Monacyn – Ło kurde, że też nie pomyślałem o tym zanim zabiłem PGO.

Fad – PGO nie żyje? I dobrze, jednego chuja mniej.

Monacyn – Dobra, walić to. Musimy znaleźć Saruma i resztę.

...

Sarum i Udud spotykają Rommeza przy placu egzekucyjnym.

Rommez – Ło kurde, dwóch?! Kogo załatwiliście?

Sarum – Ksyjaciema i Apapa.

Rommez – Załatwiliście Apapa!? Cholera, to ja spierdalam.

Rommez biegnie w stronę koszar. Drogę zastępują mu Fad i Monacyn.

Rommez – Następni dwaj?

Monacyn – A tak. PGO i Nilbog nie byli dość sprytni.

Rommez – Hmmm... Chyba mam przesrane.

Sarum – Na to wygląda. A teraz gadaj co zrobiliście z bombą. Tylko nie mów, że ją skonsumowaliście

Udud – To text Nilboga. Rommez miał powiedzieć, że jest poza miastem.

Rommez – Eee, ja nic nie wiem, to Apap załatwia takie formalności.

Sarum – W takim razie na nic się nam nie przydasz.

Rommez – Czekaj!

Sarum – Co?

Rommez – Twoja stara jest brzydka!

Wszyscy zabijają Rommeza.

Fad – Skoro każdy z nas musiał zmierzyć się z jednym członkiem Krematorium, to znaczy, że Rommez kogoś załatwił.

Monacyn – To musiał być Selon. Tylko jego tu z nami nie ma.

Sarum – Zaraz spalimy miasto na jego cześć. Tylko wpierw zastanówmy się gdzie mogli schować bombę.

Fad – Najprawdopodobniej jest pod fotelem Terlesa.

Udud – A zatem ta opcja odpada. To byłoby zbyt oczywiste.

Sarum – Ale i tak możemy pójść go ubić.

Udud – No racja.

Sarum – No to w drogę.

Idą przez miasto paląc je przy okazji. Nagle mijają księgarnię.

Udud – Wiecie co. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że powinniśmy tu zajrzeć.

Sarum – Dobry pomysł, jeśli rozrzucimy książki po mieście, będzie się lepiej palić. Weźcie kilka pod pachy i w drogę.

Nagle znajdują bombę.

Fad – Czy to nie jest przypadkiem nasza bomba?

Sarum – Ło kurde, fucktycznie! No, to bardzo uprości sprawę. Zanieśmy ją w jakieś strategiczne miejsce i podpalmy.

Monacyn – Możemy ją zabrać do koszar?

Udud – Czemu akurat tam?

Monacyn – Bo wtedy wybuch dosięgnie do latarni morskiej. Nie lubię tego budynku, przypomina mi wielkiego papierosa.

Sarum – Niechaj tak będzie.

...

Dochodzą do koszar.

Sarum – No dobra, jeden z nas musi tu zostać, żeby podpalić lont i mieć nadzieję, że uda mu się spierdolić na czas. Jacyś chętni?

Wszyscy - ...

Sarum – Nikt? W takim razie ja kogoś wyznaczę. Ty.

Udud – Czemu ja!?

Sarum – Bo ty przespałeś ostatnich kilka miesięcy i jest z ciebie gówniany pożytek.

Udud – Ah tak? A ty niby lepszy ode mnie? Kto pozwolił, żeby Stormdans zaprzepaścił dawną chwałę Klasztoru i pozwolił Terlesowi przejąć władzę? Ty i cała reszta.

Monacyn – No niby coś w tym jest. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to ty jesteś tu największym leniem.

Fad – Za to ty roztrwoniłeś forsę na dziwki i pozwoliłeś Rekinowi zginąć w więzieniu.

Monacyn – Ej no sorry, skąd miałem wiedzieć, że go zabiją? A poza tym jakby Udud z Selonem byli bardziej czujni, może Stormdans by nie zginął. W końcu to oni byli w klasztorze, kiedy go dorwali.

Udud – Miej pretensje do Selona, ja spałem w tym czasie.

Fad - Ale Selon twierdził, że nikogo nie słyszał. Może Stormdans jeszcze wtedy żył?

Monacyn – A niby kiedy indziej ktoś miałby go zabić? Potem wszyscy po kolei wracaliśmy ze swoich misji. Dopiero Sarum go znalazł...

Po chwili wszyscy zwracają się w stronę Saruma.

Sarum – Dobra, ja zdetonuję bombę. Wynoście się stąd.

Monacyn – Pieprzyć bombę. Teraz rozmawiamy.

Fad – Ty jako ostatni widziałeś Stormdansa żywego. Równie dobrze to ty mogłeś go zabić.

Sarum – Pogięło was? Czemu miałbym to zrobić? Ze Stormdansem znaliśmy się jeszcze zanim wy nauczyliście się szczać prosto. Nigdy bym go nie zabił.

Udud – To ma sens.

Fad – Racja, to byłoby głupie.

Monacyn – Wybacz, że cię podejrzewaliśmy.

Sarum – No dobra, w porządku. Wy uciekajcie, a ja zdetonuję bombę.

Terles – Obawiam się, że nic z tego.

Odwracają się. Kilka metrów od nich stoi Terles.

Sarum – Terles...

Terles – Wasz tak zwany podbój świata kończy się tu i teraz. Poddajcie się, a może wynegocjuję z wami jakąś ugodę. Z wyjątkiem ciebie Sarumie. Twoją głowę powieszę sobie na choince.

Sarum – Rozejrzyj się. Zabiliśmy połowę twoich ludzi. Nas jest czterech, a ty jesteś tu sam.

Terles – Nie Sarumie. To ty się rozejrzyj.

Nagle z dachów zeskakują paladyni i straż miejska, a obok Terlesa pojawiają się członkowie Krematorium.

Monacyn – PGO!? Apap!?

Fad – Przecież wy nie żyjecie!

GPO – Już nam lepiej, jak widzisz.

Udud – Cholera, Rinotahemt i reszta też tu są!

Rinotahemt – Podbój Myrtany okazał się prostszy niż sądziliśmy. Dlatego wcześniej wróciliśmy.

Sarum – Terles, co się tutaj dzieje?!

Terles – Zawarłem pakt z Beliarem. Ja i moi ludzie jesteśmy chronieni klątwą nieśmiertelności. Dopóki nasze ciała nie zostaną zniszczone, dopóty będziemy wracać do życia. Poddajcie się, to koniec.

Sarum – Chyba zapominasz o jednym. Wciąż mamy bombę. Zdetonuję ją i wszyscy zginiecie.

Monacyn – Zdetonujesz ją i my również zginiemy.

Fad – Pieprzyć to, jeśli się poświęcimy, zniszczymy doszczętnie całe Krematorium!

Udud – Mi tam życie jeszcze aż tak nie obrzydło, żeby teraz ginąć.

Terles – Nie odważysz się. Brak ci jajec.

Sarum – No to spotkamy się w piekle!

Sarum podpala bombę. Nic się nie dzieje.

Sarum – Co jest do cholery!? (podpala ją jeszcze kilka razy)

Monacyn – Może niewypał?

Fad – Może ta bomba była jednak podmieniona?

Terles – Nie. To jest dokładnie ta sama bomba, którą dostaliście od Mrocznego Mistrza Limo.

Przychodzi odziany w czarną szatę Limo.

Sarum – Limo! Co to ma znaczyć?!

Limo – Jest dokładnie tak, jak to wygląda. Wydymałem was. Bomba nie istnieje. Dałem wam pustą obudowę.

Sarum – Dlaczego?

Limo – Żeby zniszczyć Mroczny Klasztor. Żeby utrzymać pokój. Istnienie kilku mrocznych bractw zagraża ogólnemu dobru. Dlatego trzeba zlikwidować ich głównych przywódców. Ty będziesz pierwszy. Pozostałe ugrupowania czeka ten sam los.

Terles – Ciebie już nic nie uratuje. Ale jeśli twoi ludzie teraz złożą nam hołd, pozwolimy im być świadkami narodzin nowego porządku.

Sarum – Moi ludzie nigdy mnie nie zdradzą!

Monacyn – Wiesz co Sarumie...

Sarum – No chyba se jaja robisz...

Monacyn – Limo i Terles mają rację. Przegraliśmy. To wszystko było źle zaplanowane.

Udud – Jeśli do nich dołączymy, będziemy silniejsi niż Mroczny Klasztor kiedykolwiek mógłby być.

Fad – Ciężko mi cię porzucać, ale tak faktycznie będzie lepiej.

Sarum – Cholerni zdrajcy!

Terles – No dobra, skoro już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, przejdźmy do interesów. Zajebać go.

Wszyscy strzelają do Saruma. Sarum wyciąga broń i biegnie na Terlesa w szale bojowym.

Sarum – TERLES!

Terles również wyciąga miecz, rzuca nim w Saruma i go zabija.

Terles – Tak oto rodzi się nowa era. Era zwycięzców. Era Krematorium Terlesa.

Nagle Limo od tyłu wbija w niego miecz.

Terles – Co...? Jak to?

Limo – Widzisz Terlesie, nie tylko Sarum dał się oszukać. To o zniszczeniu wszystkich mrocznych ugrupowań dotyczyło również ciebie. Niniejszym odsyłam cię na emeryturę.

Terles pada na ziemię. Ląduje głową w kroczu Saruma. Limo zwraca się w stronę wszystkich.

Limo – Macie teraz 2 wyjścia. Możecie spróbować mnie zabić, żeby ich pomścić i samemu przy tym zginąć. Możecie też dołączyć do mnie i pod wspólnym sztandarem stworzymy nowy, lepszy świat.

Wszyscy się zastanawiają. Pierwszy na kolana pada PGO.

PGO – Mroczny Mistrz Limo.

Po chwili dołączają się inni.

Wszyscy – Mroczny Mistrz Limo.

Limo – Doskonale. Spalcie ciała Terlesa i Saruma. Czeka nas mnóstwo pracy...

Narrator – I tak nastał kres mrocznych ugrupować. Po kolei wszyscy ulegali naporom Limo i jego zwolenników. Przyjęli oni nową nazwę symbolizującą ich dominację i nieustępliwość. Od tamtej pory byli znani jako „Władcy Ciemności".


End file.
